<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>denim by platonics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568116">denim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics'>platonics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>femslash february 2020! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awful Fashion Sense, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Useless Lesbians, bordering on crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaoru makes stunningly bad fashion choices and Himari is a morosexual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seta Kaoru/Uehara Himari, Uehara Himari &amp; Ushigome Rimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>femslash february 2020! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>denim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was honestly super blocked on what to do for the denim prompt, and ended up with this cursed concept. a friend gave me the idea and i just ran with it</p><p>fr tho where is the kaohima content,, this ship deserves more</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Himari had plenty of passions in life, but two of the biggest were fashion and Seta Kaoru. Generally speaking, they were quite compatible interests. A high school actress slash guitarist didn't attract throngs of cheering fans for no reason, after all. Kaoru was gorgeous, and her outfits usually were as well. They were handsome, princely. Reflective of their owner's fanciful personality. Throughout all of Himari's experience as a dedicated Kaoru fan, she'd never seen her wear something ugly. She didn't think it was possible.</p><p>As it turned out, it was very possible indeed.</p><p>The soft buzz of an incoming text jolted her from her reverie. Himari had been idly wandering the mall for over an hour now, flitting from shop to shop with no particular goal in mind. Most of her friends were busy and she didn't feel like heading straight home, so here she was, browsing racks of cute accessories and humming along to the music filtering through the boutique. Setting down the scarf she'd been looking at, she fished her phone out of her pocket.</p><p>[ <em>himari-chan, are you still at the mall??</em> ] It was Rimi. Definitely not who she'd been expecting. In fact, Himari had invited the other girl to join her, but she declined, saying she had to practice for an upcoming concert. Could something be wrong? Lips curling into a concerned frown, she hurried to type a response.</p><p>[ <em>yeah, i am! what's up?</em> ] Almost as soon as she hit send, the typing indicator popped up again. Tense with anticipation, she watched her screen, shopping forgotten for now. She rocked back on the balls of her feet, letting out a soft exhale. She was probably getting all worked up over nothing.</p><p>[ <em>it's kaoru-san! you have to see.</em> ] Eyes going wide, Himari glanced around, as if expecting Kaoru to be right behind her in the store. She wasn't, of course, and Rimi followed up with another message. [ <em>in the lobby of the movie theater. hopefully she's still there, anyway. everyone's talking about her on twitter.</em> ]</p><p>Her fingers itched to see what, exactly, everyone was saying, but if she dawdled, she might lose the chance to find out in person. Rimi was counting on her reconnaissance too. It was all up to her. Nodding decisively to herself, she turned and headed out of the store, forcing herself to maintain a respectable pace instead of breaking into a jog. Though if she did, that would at least offer a decent excuse for her racing heart.</p><p>[ <em>say no more. i'm on the case!! (・`ω´・ ●)</em> ]</p><p>The escalator ride down to the main level felt like an eternity, but eventually, she found herself in front of the movie theater. Rimi seemed to be right about the attention Kaoru was attracting, at the very least. There were noticeably more teenage girls hanging around this area compared to the rest of the mall. Acting casual (or as casual as one could when a conversation with Kaoru was imminent), she crept closer. Into the well-lit, popcorn-scented lobby, around the ticket counter...Sure enough, she could hear a very familiar voice.</p><p>"Ah, I would hate to disappoint even a single one of my little kittens! Your affections are as nourishing morning dew upon springtime flowers. So beautifully fleeting." Himari could feel her cheeks warming. Sure, maybe Kaoru was a bit dramatic at times, and it was hard to understand what she was talking about, but who wouldn't swoon, being talked to like that?</p><p>She leaned up on tiptoe, peering over the shoulders of a couple of Hanasakigawa students in front of her. Kaoru was shooting everyone a dazzling smile, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. Just like usual. She was wearing a suit, which also wasn't too out of the ordinary....if you left out the part about it being made completely of denim. Pants, shirt, jacket...even the tie she was wearing was denim. And were those denim gloves? She definitely understood what Rimi was talking about now.</p><p>Just as she was about to turn around and leave, unsure how to react to the bizarre world she'd suddenly been thrust into, Kaoru's eyes caught her own.</p><p>"If it isn't one of my most darling kittens," she purred, sweeping through the crowd. "Himari-chan! What brings you here, might I ask?" The obvious answer to that question would be 'to watch a movie,' but somehow, she felt like Kaoru would see through that lie. So instead, she stammered out the truth.</p><p>"Well, um, to see you." At that, Kaoru let out a delighted sigh and clutched one hand to her heart (yep, definitely denim gloves), as if it was the best thing she'd heard all day.</p><p>"Then I certainly hope I did not disappoint."</p><p>"Not at all," Himari chuckled, unconsciously tugging at one of her pigtails. "Your outfit is, um, really..."</p><p>"Fleeting? Indeed it is. I've caught wind of a rumor or two that denim ensembles such as this are becoming quite trendy."</p><p>She looked so confident and sincere that Himari couldn't bear to disagree. Cheeks still faintly pink with embarrassment, she just gave a chuckle and a small nod of assent, smiling at her. How was it possible that she was actually <em>pulling off </em>this atrocity?</p><p>"You're always, erm, fleeting, Kaoru-senpai." Then, softer, she added, "Cute too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>